


West Wycombe Park

by benevolens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, High Wycombe Park theory, I like the small possiblities that this is a thing, Sherlock Holmes is above all the most emotional being, Sherlolly - Freeform, Spoilers, i repeat SPOILERS, series 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolens/pseuds/benevolens
Summary: I was re-watching the second ep of series 4 and that West Wycombe Park theory that was running around on tumblr had me thinking and this scene took over my mind in the midst of dishwashing. Spoilers for the series so far if you haven't seen it run away now. This scene is my hearts most ardent desire for these two. I just want them both to be happy. (Together or not).This is unbeta'd in terms of grammar and the lot (i typed it on my phone because I just had to get it all down), but I had the Pengu give it the squee of approval. This one's for you, friend. And to the rest of you, whatever happens tomorrow, remember that  Sherlollians are love.(Edit: I'm so daft. It's West Wycombe park in High Wycombe. In all my excitement I just didn't think. Plus, I feel as though High Wycombe sounds better than West...oh well.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching the second ep of series 4 and that West Wycombe Park theory that was running around on tumblr had me thinking and this scene took over my mind in the midst of dishwashing. Spoilers for the series so far if you haven't seen it run away now. This scene is my hearts most ardent desire for these two. I just want them both to be happy. (Together or not). 
> 
> This is unbeta'd in terms of grammar and the lot (i typed it on my phone because I just had to get it all down), but I had the Pengu give it the squee of approval. This one's for you, friend. And to the rest of you, whatever happens tomorrow, remember that Sherlollians are love.
> 
> (Edit: I'm so daft. It's West Wycombe park in High Wycombe. In all my excitement I just didn't think. Plus, I feel as though High Wycombe sounds better than West...oh well.)

Molly walked through the cold January morning, her breath converging in small puffs in front of her. She spotted him sat on the bench down the path, looking dreamily off into the distance.

When did Sherlock Holmes ever look off dreamily?

She giggled softly to herself before reaching up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Molly slowly approached his side and tried to squint in the direction his gaze was trained on.

"Sherlock..." She said with a sleepy smile, stuffing her hands back into her pockets.

"Morning, Molly." Sherlock looked up at her with a genuine smile, one she'd rarely gotten to be the recipient of and her heart squeezed, hard.

"Uhm, morning....What are we doing meeting in the park?"

"Watching the sun rise." He muttered softly, patting the space beside him on the bench.

"In the park....In the cold?" Molly asked, sitting closer than she'd normally do, hoping he didnt mind her skiving off his warmth.

"West Wycombe Park."

Her brows furrowed while she wholeheartedly hoped he wasn't off his tits again. "Yes, I know. I just live over--"

"John thinks I've been having rendezvous in High Wycombe."

Sherlock cut her off, still staring off into the distance, focused on the slow rising sun that had just begun to spread its light around them.

"Well, I live--"

"I know, Molly. Not with you, but that doesnt matter. I mean you do, but his point...He said something very interesting." She was cut off again, but Molly was hard pressed to mind when her eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"More interesting than the supposed mysterious rendezvous?" An amused smile tugged at the corners of her lips. It widened when Sherlock turned to her with a smile of his own.  
"Yes, it was the most amazing thing. He said I should get myself a piece of what he had." He murmured, locking his gaze with hers.

"A piece of what?" She whispered, subconsciously leaning in closer, feeling the warmth of his breath brush her cheeks.

"Of what he had with Mary. She always took care of him, in ways not even he understood. You've always taken care of me, haven't you Molly?"

Her eyes widened as she slowly began to realise where this conversation might be going, though part of her held back lest she'd jumped to conclusions. "I-I guess so. I like being there for you. I-I care for you."

"Exactly. You've cared for me when no one else would, when no one else could care for me. I would go so far as to say you love me. You were in love with me." His bright eyes, now clear and no longer muddled by lethal levels of self made concoctions twinkled with warmth.

Molly pulled her gaze from his, looking down at her gloved hands folded in her lap while her cheeks grew warmer. "Sherlock, what's this about?"

"Molly Hooper, do you still love me? Are you still in love with me?"

"I-I, Sherlock, please I--"

"It's hard, I know. I never make anything easy. I've been a proper arsehole. I've manipulated you, used your big heart against you, but I've learned. You see I've learned, haven't you? I--"

"Of course I love you. I never stopped." Molly offered softly, trying to cut his self doubt short.

"Never? Not even once?"

"Not even when you tore me to bits in front of our friends...twice. Not even when you were gone."  
  
There was a long, pregnant pause and she could feel his anxiety eat at him as he squirmed in his seat. Sherlock finally shifted closer, the sides of their thighs pressed together. A warm shudder ran down her spine.

"Molly if I said--If I said I wanted a piece of what John had with Mary...If I said I wanted something like that with you, what would you say?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Molly Hooper, I want what they had with you. The moment I saw them with Roise in Mary's arms held in between them, I knew I wanted that. I needed that. I mean I lost track when Mary,"

With their closeness, it was easy for Molly to place her hand over his on top of his thigh and squeeze it gently, waiting patiently in support until he could continue. It took him a moment, but soon he had engulfed her small hand underneath his other hand, sandwiching hers between his.

"I had to set John right again. I had to help him. I solved the case and he saved the life. My life. Now, there's a double value conferred onto it that I didn't know how to spend, but I know now and I know Mary. She would have wanted me to spend it on you."

Tears sprang to Molly's eyes, feeling the pain for the loss of their friend, the pain of what he put himself through to care for his friend again and the weight of his own grief. "Sherlock--"

"Please let me finish."

She nodded, eyes still focused on her lap as she tried to blink away the rest of the tears.

"Molly, I am a ridiculous man...Ridiculous for having thought that I run on cold logic and shunned emotion. It's all a facade and you've always seen it. Clever girl. No self respecting high functioning sociopath manages to look sad or gets passionately angry when they don't know an answer. Mrs. Hudson will have my head for ruining her mantle piece..."

A watery smile appeared on her face and she had the half mind to tell him not to make jokes, but squeezed his hand instead.

"You've seen me all along. What I am, who I am and you've been there all this time. Every time John needed you, Rosie needed you, /I/ needed you, you have been there. This is selfish, it really is, but I will have you. That is, if you'll have me. Won't you?"

Molly lifted her head finally, reaching with her free hand to wipe at her tears only to find that tears had left warm streaks down his cold cheeks. Her lips trembled as she grabbed the end of her scarf and wiped gently at his face before dropping the material and leaving her hand against his cheek.

"Its not selfish to ask for help when you need it. You've needed to take care of you for the longest time. John and Rosie are safe now and it's your turn." He shook his head at her words, closing his eyes and leaning into her palm.

"No, Molly. It's your turn. I want to take care of you. I couldn't ever repay you for what you've done, for all the times you've saved me, but I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to make up--"

Whatever other silly words he had to say, Molly decided, could wait for another time when they weren't cold and aching. She took the moment to guide his head closer and pressed her lips to his, swallowing whatever he had started to mumble. Sherlock was hesitant at first, but Molly coaxed him gently into one of the sweetest kisses Molly could ever remember having. Pulling away after a moment, she smiled brightly at the sight of him with his eyes still closed and lips pursed as if he were waiting for more.

"I'll have you, Sherlock. It'd be my pleasure." Molly whispered, her heart soaring at the look of affection on his face when his eyes opened.

"Really? After everything?"

"It is what it is--"

"Molly, I--"

"But we have all of tomorrow and the day after and the day after that to make it all worth something, don't we?"

Sherlock gave a small nodded, his face breaking out into a relieved smile. He took his hands from hers and cupped her cheeks to gently pull her closer. This second kiss, while chaste, may have even topped their first with him as an enthusiastic counterpart, the shock of everything having faded into relief.

Mary was smiling down at them from somewhere, proud of the new family she had threaded together, Molly was sure.


End file.
